I Only See Red
by HoneyBeeFox
Summary: Lucy x Natsu (And others) Crime/ Gangster/ Romance Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**So quickly I wanted to say this is one of my first Mature Fanfiction, and I've been working on it for a while.**

 **If all goes well, I have a sequel I am currently working on.**

 **So I hope you like and review (especially review)**

 **P.S I don't Own Fairy Tail or the picture I used. I only own this story.**

 **~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~**

 **-Description-**

Lucy is constantly in danger. She's escaped death, but it's left her and her brother in a desperate situation. But life seems to get worse for Lucy. Her brother, Sting, is captured by a rival gang, her boss wants them dead, and Lucy is falling for the man who holds her, and her brother's life in his beautifully chiseled, and blood-soaked hands. Hands that make Lucy burn with emotions she's scared to feel.

But END and his gang of outlaws just may be the savior she and her brother need. Because in this world of gangs, lies, lust, and war, someone will see victory. Others will only see red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 R is for Red**

 ** _(Lucy)_**

 _Don't let them fool you._

 _Don't believe it when they say we're equal._

 _In this God forsaken world_

 _There are people who rule above us,_

 _Who could kill you while making someone you loved watch._

 _They feel no emotions._

 _Their hearts never beat._

 _They will come for you…_

 _So run away_

 _And never look back._

 _For if you do_

 _You'll only see red._

Lucy Heartfilia. It's what my parents named me, and since it's a normal enough name, I guess you can say I had an ordinary childhood. I went to school, I had a brother, both my parents lived in the same house, I even had a small dog named Plue (Don't ask why I called him that).

My life wasn't a living hell. That is till I learned the egregious truth behind the surface of our perfect lives.

My father hid his identity well. My brother and I had no clue he was part of some gang called Devil's Men. How awesome it was for us to learn our tight-ass father was a drug dealer who spent most his income on feeding his addiction to cocaine.

How mother put up with that shit for so long, only she could tell you. If mom wasn't six feet under the ground, pushing up daisies.

Yeah, mom died. Dad too. Thanks to the Devils and dad's distorted money spending. It turns out my dad owned the bastards money. Lots of it. When he couldn't cough up the cash, the thugs came to our house one night and killed both my parents in cold blood.

I was eight at the time. My brother was twelve. We both were asleep in bed, dreaming as little children do. I don't know what time it was, but Plue started barking when the front door crash opened, glass began to break, and guns firing off like drum beats. It wasn't hard to know something wrong.

Sting, my brother, was out of his bed before I was and shoved me into an air vent as the intruders started to break down our bedroom door.

"Stay in there and bit your tongue off to keep quiet if you must. Don't make a sound." He told me.

The door broke down moments later, and the thugs took my brother downstairs. I couldn't hear much. Only laughter and a single scream belonging to my brother, one that made my blood run cold.

God! What were they doing to him? Was Sting dead? Was I next? Oh, God help me, help me, someone help us. I prayed silently, waiting an hour before heard the engines of cars start up. Then it was quiet.

I had to kick the vent open—almost breaking my foot in the process—and hurried downstairs to the living room. It was dark, so I had to switch on the lights. What I saw was a bloodbath.

My mother's body slumped against a wall, her head and face mutilated by bullets, the wall behind her looked like swiss cheese, dripping with her blood. Father was in the kitchen; his hands had been cut off, so had his ears, his tongue, his eyes, I wouldn't have known it was him if I hadn't seen the tattoo on his neck. And poor Plue was in the hall. Dead from being beaten.

Sting was nowhere in sight. I feared the monsters had taken him away with them. Forcing him to become a member of the gang, get him into drugs like my father, or sell him off to a foreign country. I was sick from fear thinking he was possibly dead. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I didn't know what to do. Call 911? But we had no phone. Go to a neighbor? But what if they were dead too? I didn't want to see another dead body.

"Lucy…Lucy," Sting's voice was no more than a muffled whimper.

"Sting!" I was astounded to find him tied to our parents' bed. He'd been flogged half conscious. Father and mother's room was ransacked (not that is was clean, to begin with) all their money, wallets, anything of value was taken.

I untied my brother, feeling the bile rise in my throat when I saw his face; the left side was cut up as if someone had hastily stabbed him over and over with a dull knife.

"Sting!" I shook my brother crying. "Sting!"

I don't know how long I cried beside him, but someone must have heard the gunfire and commotion because the police arrived not long after I found my brother.

Sting was taken to a hospital were he spend almost ten hours in surgery. The doctors later confirmed he'd survive.

After that, the Child Services wanted to separate my brother and me; once he was strong enough to leave the hospital.

My brother may have been disfigured and lost his sight in his left eye, but he didn't lose his mind. We snuck out of that hospital late one night and lived on the streets for about two years. We'd rather half starve than be separated.

So here we were now. Sitting in an old, beat up truck on our way to the city. Sting driving of course. He was so overprotective; I think he'd have a heart attack if I ever tried to touch a steering wheel.

Of course, this trip was for business. The gang decided to move us to a new place to help them with some trouble on their turf.

When Sting was fourteen, he ended up joining a small gang of thugs. The conditions were awful and revolting, but the money wasn't half bad, even if that meant mugging someone every night, robbing a bank, or selling drugs on the streets.

I still loved my brother despite his faults.

Sting sat quietly while the radio played a classical station. I just laid my head on my arms while looking out the open window.

"Hey Lucy, think the city will be cool?" He asked suddenly.

I didn't look at him, I just shrugged. I honestly hated to be in those smaller towns were gangs and crime ruled over. Ever lived in a place where all the houses had iron bars in the windows and doors reinforced with steel and about a dozen locks on them? That was our once sweet hometown.

"Ripper said this place would do us some good. Maybe we can get some extra bucks and pay our way out of this hell?"

Ripper was one of Sting's friends, though his real name was Weisslogia. He was an old mercenary who retired years back. In some way, he became a father to us, but he now lived happily with his wife and his real family in Washington.

I laughed dryly. "You know Jiemma will cut out your heart before you can leave the gang. But this city might be better. I don't have to worry about being raped as much." Jiemma was the man who ruled our little band of criminals. He'd been an egotistical, self-pompous man, who'd made even the police piss their pants in fear. All that power had gone to his head, and so to join his gang was like committing a life sentence. The only way out is money.

When my brother first joined the club, he saw what those bastards did to a couple of prostitutes. Knocked them up so hard the girls were forced to go to the hospital.

To keep me safe Sting made me dress up as a boy. I was no longer Lucy Heartfilia, but Luke Reed. Of course, I hated it. I had to wrap my chest up till my large bust were the size of walnuts. Then I had to add three of my brother's old shirts over a camisole, and pants that bagged all around my ass, my legs, and ankles. My hair wasn't allowed to grow out longer than two inches past my shoulders. We tied it up in a bun, and I had to always wear a beanie hat over it. My face was always dirty from then on out, and I never used girly makeup, only stuff to give myself a fake black eye or a bruise from time to time.

Oh, yeah my life was one enormous pain in the F**ing ass.

We drove for a good three hours until the first skyscrapers came into view. Montana was a beautiful place, better than Texas. The mountains were beautiful, and all I wanted to do was go up and watch a sunset on top of one.

The truck jerked into an uneven parking lot in front of our new house. A one bedroom, and one bathroom with a nice big yard.

"Home sweet home," My brother teases. "Now get your ass in gear and let's get the stuff inside." He hopped out of the truck, and I followed him to the back were we shoved all our stuff. He unlocked the tailgate and handed me a box of plastic dishes.

We spend about an hour unloading the truck and another two putting everything away after we cleaned up some of the house. The place smelled like old leather, and the kitchen window was broken. Every time I walked into a room, dead bugs crunched underneath my feet.

"Charming," I say under my breath.

Sting laughed, and I feel myself smile when he does. My brother laughs are rare, and it's like a miracle when he does.

My happiness fades thought when he turned his face and his left side shows. His sight in that eye was lost during surgery, but all it did was lose a bit of color, so now it was a few shades lighter than his other blue eye. The scars were brutish and made some people afraid of him. Sting hated when he'd walk into a store, and someone would stare at him like he was a damn zombie. Over the years he'd gotten more scars on other parts of his body, like his arm and abdomen, but he always hid those with his clothes.

His face wasn't so easily masked as his other scars. The gang thought it was repulsing to look at him, so they gave him a black mask that covered his forehead, and all of the left side of his face. It made him look like the Phantom of the Opera, and that's how he got his nickname. Phantom.

Sting's phone started to go off, and he cursed while putting down a box of clothes and taking out his phone. "What the f*** do you want?" He snapped at whoever was calling him.

There was a brief conversation before my brother's brows furrowed. "Fine, I'll be there." He said, "Give me thirty minutes." Then he hung up.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"The gang wants me to start sooner than expected. It seems another group called the Red Dragon MOB took over this place a few months back. They're an MC biker gang who has territory not far from here, but they've been expanding their turfs the last three years. They're starting up some trouble as we speak."

"You mean that's why they sent us here? I thought it was because some guy was causing some trouble among our ranks and BD wanted us to help straighten it out."

"Damn that Bastard for lying to us! Sorry sis, but looks like you'll have to finish unpacking yourself." He starts to rush for the door, but I grabbed onto his sleeve. I don't say anything, I didn't even look him in the eye, but he knew what motivated my actions.

"I'll be back." He says and eases away from me.

"Call me when you're done ok," I said, holding back my worry.

"Done. See ya, sis." He kissed my forehead and disappeared through the door. I heard the truck start a few seconds later. It took off, and I stood looking around.

I was alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 A Deal**

 **(Natsu)**

I could care about a lot of things. I could choose to become a farmer and provide food for people around the world. I could have been a simple teacher helping disabled brats.

But I didn't f**ing care for any of that. For example, the bastard tied to a chair in front of me was trying to beg for clemency. I wouldn't give him a shred of mercy even if he could shit gold.

"I can get you money, lots of it, or women? Guns? Anything you want." Rat said, half crazy with fear. I could guess a few reasons why he was called Rat. Like a rodent, he'll squeak out info if you just squeezed tight enough.

I loved that look on my victims before I bury their body in a ditch. Fear.

I could laugh. I know damn straight this ass don't have a dime to his name. Least of all connections.

"Ok Rat here's the deal," I say, pulling out my silver .44 pistol. "I know your crappy life better than you do, so give up this shit, or I'll put a hole your heart," The man snapped his mouth shut, and I smiled. "Good, you catch on fast. So here's why I haven't killed you yet. Your good friend, Jiemma, stole a precious object from me. I know your boss had a safe house somewhere in this city and I know he's got what I want in it," I grabbed his shoulder and jerked my gun to his temple. "Tell me where it is, and I'll spare my brothers the task of cleaning up your f**ing brains when I pull this trigger."

Rat was shaking; sweat trickled down his face. "I-I don't have that information-" I moved my finger to the trigger and was a hair's length away from pulling it, when he quickly spoke up, "But I do know who."

I pulled the gun away and smiled. "Please do tell."

"There's a new guy here. Phantom. He's almost like Jiemma's shadow; he knows almost as much as the boss does. You want information. You get Phantom. But the man's not called that for any reason. He can steal almost anything without so much as a camera spotting it."

I tapped my chin with the barrel of my gun, my brothers (A name we call our fellow gang members) all chattered behind me.

This whole thing seems like more trouble than we initially thought.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"You can't miss him. The guy wears a mask to hide half his face. He'll stick out like a sore thumb."

I looked over to my second in command, Black Iron, and nodded my head. "You know what to do."

"On it END." He took his men and were off.

Rat was relaxed now. He thought he was safe. What a joke. "So are you gonna untie me dude or what?"

"Why would we do that?" I chuckled. In one swift move, I aimed my gun and fired.

I put my gun back in its holster and looked at the men still in the room. "Have one of the sluts clean this up," I say and walk outside of the club. Black Iron and some of his men sat on motorcycles with one extra for me. Their engines roared and hummed like a sweet melody. I got on my bike, and together we all took off towards the city.

Like I always say. The only way to get what you want is to start up some shit.

And right now I wanted Phantom to spill out all his secret about Jiemma, so I can put a bullet through his head and get back my treasure.

I smirked thinking about it. This was going to be fun.

 **(Sting)**

I hated to leave Lucy by herself. I knew she hated to be alone. But I had to work, or we'd starve.

It's not like I wanted to be this way. Kill for money, rob for money, I had no choice. After our parents died Lucy and I needed protection. Child services wanted to separate us, well they don't know shit. I would rather bloody my hands then lose my sister. And so I joined a gang, but the judgment of a fourteen-year-old boy wasn't worth a damn, and I ended up putting us in deeper shit.

I'm glad she doesn't know all the details. But then again Lucy never asks. My sister's like that. She's smart, making up physically weakness. I was proud of her either way. She listened to me; she didn't spit on me for my mistakes. I'm relieved to know my face doesn't scare her.

I drove up to an old abandoned motel on the outside of the city. I quickly put on my mask and my leather jacket with the gang's crest on it, a black skull surrounded by a red and white flag, and stepped out of the car and joined up with the rest of the members.

None of them I knew personally, but one guy I knew from my old home, Nike. He was leading the operation.

He was the biggest ass hat I'd ever known.

"Nice to see you Phantom, didn't bring your brother I see." His sense of humor was worse than listening to a car burn rubber. He knew I never brought my sister, but I'm glad he hadn't figured out she was a girl. He'd have tried to kidnapped her years ago.

"Shut the hell up and tell me what up, or I'll leave." My threats were never taken lightly because I meant every word. I hardly ever lied, one of my few remaining traits that were honorable.

"Ok you damn fun sucker," He pointed down the road. "Rat's been taken as a hostage, and just a while ago our spies in the city over have spotted the Dragons on the move. They'll be coming down this road, and we've been ordered to ambush them. Is that good enough?" He asked me, clearly pissed.

I growled back a, "No, I think we should have had a slideshow while eating popcorn, of course, it's good enough you bastard." It's a miracle I never shot this guy in the two years I've known him.

"I want snipers in every direction," I said.

Nike gulped loud enough to catch my attention. "We don't have anything besides two guns and a couple of knives."

What. The. Hell?

"Are you f**ing serious?" I roared. "Why would you come without guns?!"

"The Dragons stole our shipments last month; Jiemma won't send any more." He snapped. "And we haven't had enough time to rob a gun store."

I half screamed out every vulgar word in the dictionary. I didn't care if these bastards heard me say it.

"Then we'll do this the old fashion way," I went to my truck and drove it into the middle of the street, then ordered the men to hid behind it.

"I want someone to draw them close enough for us to stab a few, then get your asses back behind this truck before they can get their guns and start shooting."

I swear I could be blowing steam out of my ears with how pissed I was. I just wanted to get this over with, but seems like I might die tonight.

"Here that?" One of them asked.

Sure enough, I could hear the thunder of a couple of Harley engines, speeding down the road. I didn't see headlights so I couldn't tell how many were coming.

"Get into position. Now!"

This was going to be one hell of a night.

 **(Lucy)**

With nothing to do, I ended up reading the newspaper. It was a way to kill time, but even I cringed at the thought of just reading some boring articles.

I could hear Sting saying, "Reading is reading. Be glad we can read at all."

I held back tears thinking of him. My brother wouldn't die like a pig raised for slaughter. He'd kill a dozen men before he dropped dead.

"Stop it!" I smacked myself. "He's not going to die, damn it all!"

I dropped my head on the table and started tugging my hair. The newspaper underneath me had a picture that caught my eye, even if my arm half covered it. Ignoring a dead body was hard, mainly when it was on the front page.

 **City's Museum Robbed**

 _At 2:00 pm a man was found dead in the street. Identify as 46-year-old Gab Hudson, who worked as a night guard for the Bristol City Museum. Police investigated to discover the Phoenix's eye Ruby stolen. There is a 20,000$ reward for any information that leads to the finding of the gem valued at 500,000$_

Lucky bastard who stole the damn jewel. Twenty gram isn't worth shit compared to the ruby itself.

My phone started to ring, and like a madwoman, I dropped the paper without a second thought and scrambled halfway across the kitchen to get my phone off the charger.

I flipped it open, and a message flashed at me. It just gave a few, direction to an area around the city border and a single note. Come quick, and come alone. Need help.

Sting needs help! I grabbed my beanie hat and shoved my hair underneath it. I slipped on my worn out tennis shoes, and then a couple of bucks for a taxi.

I tracked down a cab and jumped in giving the driver the directions from the message. When we stopped a few yards away from an old abandoned hotel surrounded by cars, I noticed one of them was Sting's truck parked in the middle of the road. I gave the Taxi driver the money, and he took off when I got out of the car.

This was the right place, but there wasn't anyone here. Was the heck was going on?

"Sting?" I called out, my hand going to my pocket knife. It wasn't like my brother to call me on the job, but he's called for my help more than once, and this isn't like him. He'd be waiting for me, or he'd let me know what was going on.

Something suddenly slammed into my back, and I bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming, they'd know I was a girl if I did. But I don't even know if I could have cried. The attack nearly caused my spin to break.

Next thing I knew; I was on the ground with a hand pressing my face in the dirt.

"Looks like that bastard wasn't kidding, you came for your brother." The man smelled like old tobacco and unwashed armpits.

"Get off me!" I tried to wrestle myself free, but the guy was twice my size. Damn my lithe build.

The man tied my hands together with some rope and forced me to stand; he placed a gun on my back and l had no choice but to walk when he pushed me to the rundown building.

The closer we got I noticed other cars with the gang's black skull crest. They all had their tires slashed, and seven motorcycles all lined up beside them. I gulped when I saw a gang crest on each of them. A red dragon with the words MOB underneath.

Sting, please be alright.

The man forced me into the motel, down a hall that looked like someone had set off a bomb in it, and down a stairway that led to a dingy basement. Dingy might have been too sweet of a word. It was shit. The floor was covered in moss and smelled like piss. The lighting was awful, and I almost went blind when someone turned on a bright lamp.

Six men, all clad in black leather and worn out jeans surrounded me They all shared patches on their coats, the same red dragon like the ones on the bikes.

"Hay, phantom guess who's here," One man teased.

I gasped when I saw Sting on the ground, clutching a knife wound on his side. His good eye was swollen black and blue, but luckily they kept his mask on. Sting never took it off when he wasn't at home.

My brother slowly opened his eyes and nearly collapsed from trying to stand up to get to me. "Get your f**ing hands off my brother!" He yelled or attempted to. Sting sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

"What did you do to him?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking, but I was too afraid to do anything right.

"Easy there lad, we did nothing except drag him down here and barry his men in shallow graves." Someone new stepped out from the shadows. Had he been there the whole time?

When I turned to glare at him, my breath hitched.

This man looked like some exotic prince turned erotic villain. He had a punk rock style to him. His salmon colored hair was spiked up, with eyes so black you could hardly see the pupils. Finishing it all off was the single ear piercing, a silver ring.

Oh, heaven help me if I was blushing.

I mentally kicked myself for thinking that.

"He's right," Sting said bitterly, "The other's turned on me so they could run away like cowards." My eye fell to the growing spot of red on his shirt. Sting was desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

"Please help my brother; he's going to die if you don't do something-"

"We won't let him die," The salmon-haired punk said. "He's valuable to us," He gave me a smile that could rival the devil himself, "You, on the other hand, aren't so lucky." He pulled out a pistol and grabbed me from his accomplice's hold. I felt the cold metal of his gun on my temple as he leaned in and whispered. "We may have saved your brother, but don't get the wrong idea. I will kill you if he doesn't give me the information I want."

Sting started to shake as he glared daggers at the punk. "Leave him out of this. I'll give you anything you want, just don't f**ing put a scratch on him."

The punk shrugged. "I'm no fool, I'll keep your brother till I know you're telling me the truth, and when I get what I want I don't give a damn what you do, I might kill you both if I feel like it,"

I don't know what came over me, but I spat in the man's face. "Bastards, I hope you rot in hell." I snapped.

He laughed. Fricken laughed at me.

"Well Phantom your brother here just gave me a perfectly good reason to kill him, but I'll be merciful, tell me were Jiemma's safe house is, and I'll let your brother live."

I stopped struggling and gawked at my brother. He shared my same surprised look, and then he started to laugh like a lunatic. Seriously was everyone going to laugh while being threatened with guns?

"What so funny?" One of the men growled, holding out his knife.

Sting sighed and looked straight into their faces. His blonde hair damp with sweat, his skin pale, and his eye swollen, yet he seemed dead serious.

I knew that face met he was ready to fight.

"Jiemma's told me about his safe house," He chuckled. "Has about twenty of them in this city alone. I only know where they're at, not how heavily guarded they are, not the security, I don't even know any damn codes. I can lead you to one, but you see there's a system set up to warn all Black Skull members if a safe house has is attacked, so you'd all be f**ed before you could ever get what you're looking for."

I felt the barrel of the gun push harder into my head. I yelped and tried to struggle against the punk but to no avail.

"But," My brother said, his voice desperate when he saw me struggle, "I can offer you more information about the Black Skulls. I know where their safe houses are, and I'm one of them. I can easily get you inside and out, and the damn boss wouldn't know."

"Why should we trust you," The man with the knife said. Looking at the salmon-haired man who still held me captive, he shook his head. "This man's talking shit, END. Get rid of him."

"Shut the hell up Black Iron," The punk, or END, snapped. "He has a point, as much as I hate to admit it, we might have to change our plan," He glanced at my brother and sighed. "Ok, I'll take you up on your offer, but I won't let your brother go till I have what I want, or I'm dead."

When Sting didn't say anything, END smiled. "It's either that or bleed to death and watch as we kill your brother in front of you."

Sting didn't even take a single breath before he answered. "I'll do anything."

"He's agreed, now help him!" I snapped at END. "He's lost too much blood."

The bastard looked like he didn't give a shit what pain my brother was going through, but had two of his men lift my brother up and took him outside.

Maverick dragged me with him as he followed his brothers to their bikes, and shoved me into Sting's beat up old truck. My brother laid in the back, and the man named Black Iron sat in the driver's seat.

"If my brother dies then the deals off and I don't care if you kill me," I said.

END scoffed, driving his bike up by my side window. "Please, if your brother did die, then killing you would be boring,"

I gaped at him.

What kind of shit was I in now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 The Club**

 **(Natsu)**

It was pure luck those bastards pissed themselves and turned on the man who would have saved them. That's what happens when you trust men like that. I knew my brothers; hand chose them to join my club. I would hand them a gun without question and turn my back.

Phantom, however, didn't see the mutiny coming.

Even riding next to the truck I felt my gaze fall on the man's small brother. He was in clothes three sizes too big for his frail body, his head half under a beanie hat, and yet he had the balls to snap at me while I held a gun to his head.

The boy had guts, but that wouldn't get him shit.

I had to respect the bond he shared with Phantom. He had naturally expressed more concern about his brother than his own life.

I hated to admit that I was jealous. My blood brothers had betrayed me years ago when one seduced and bedded the girl I thought I loved, and my eldest brother left our family and never took me with him.

I laughed remember it. I always had to remind myself that a monster like me never gets a girl or a loving family.

We drove off the road into a private lot. My gang had money we use to buy land out in the country and build a place for us to both enjoy ourselves and work without having to worry about the damn police sniffing at our doorstep. It was also part of the black market where we helped transfer and sell drugs and guns under the feds nose. To us, this club was our home.

The building was miles away from the closest home and farms, the highway was a good twelve miles away, and the trees all but blocked it from view.

From the front, the club looked like any old run down shack, but inside it was a full bar with everything from the most potent beers, to the fatty foods we'd gotten from blackmailing a five star joint. To the side was a separate building, connected by a long hallway. It served as a place for the men to all sleep, while another house attached behind the bar, was used as a brothel.

I let out a sigh. The women there were all nothing more than a means to an end. They were there to give the men what they wanted, and the girl got both their money and their pleasure. They even got to eat and live in the apartments as long as they didn't start up shit.

"Hey boss, Phantom looks like he's almost dead," Black Iron called from the car with no real concern for the man.

"We're almost there; someone send Mirajane a tex a tell her to be ready to stitch the bastard up."

We parked the vehicles in the driveway, and all but carried the two boys into the building, Phantom was passed out, and his brother was fighting us like a wildcat.

The club was filled with my other brothers, all surprisingly sober. The brothel girls were nowhere in sight. Good. I would have to listen to screams if they saw Phantom covered in blood. Blake Iron and Bolt carried the masked man into the infirmary, were the club's twenty-year-old nurse, Mirajane, stood waiting with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"By the love of all things holy, why do you damn baboons always drag in half dead men for me to take care of?"

"Can you help him?" Phantom's brother asked. I think his name was Luke? That's what the man who stabbed Phantom said his name was. I never noticed it till now. Without the fear and tremble in his words, he had an unusually soft voice.

Mirajane looked up at the boy. She studied him, oddly, and then nodded. "Damn straight I can. The knife didn't seem hit anything important, just needs a stitch here and there and a good weeks rest."

Luke nodded, looking down at his brother and taking his hand in his.

I found it odd for him to do that, and even more so when he looked nothing more than a lost dog. "When you stitch him up, put him in the empty room next to mine," I said. "I want someone watching it every day, and nothing gets in or out without my saying so."

The men nodded, and I looked at Luke. "You'll be under lock and key till your brother's well enough to spit out the locations to those safe houses."

"I'll stay with my brother."

I laughed at him. "How amusing. Don't worry your brother safe, but you, on the other hand, aren't. We promised not to kill you; we didn't say anything about giving you a few black eyes or a busted lip if you show me any more of this shit. You'll do what I say, and that's the f**ing end of it."

Luke trembled and lowered his eyes.

Good, It been a long day and I was getting pissed every minute I wasn't in bed or drunk off my ass with a girl in my lap.

"Take them both to the spare bedroom," I snapped and walked off, slamming the door behind me.

Damn, I hated this day.

 **(Lucy)**

Two days and six hours. I'd never spend so long in a single room that was more like a large walk-in closet than any damn bedroom, only let out when I needed to relieve myself.

My brother was laying on a small bed, half-functional from all the drugs they'd given him to ease the pain. I'd never seen Sting in such a state. He was always calm, protective, smart. Now he was a blabbering pain in the ass.

If the men didn't find out I was a girl, Sting would make sure they did if he didn't snap out of it. Seriously what did they give him?

"Hmmm, hey sis did you say something?" Sting's eyes were half closed, and the grin on his face was so full his lips must have hurt.

"Shh, just go back to sleep." I cooed.

"But I feel great!" He laughed like a crazy man. "Did you know the tooth fairy-"

I slapped his cheek. "Snap out of it you, you…" I could never call him anything besides Sting or brother. "Damn you and my soft heart. Listen to me you've been drugged, so get some rest."

He pouted but did as I said and closed his eyes, just as one of END's men burst through the door and started to drag my brother out of the room, and Sting was acting like a child, smiling, and willingly going along as if it were normal.

"Are we going on a field trip?" Sting laughed.

I tried to follow, but the jerk pushed me back and closed the door on me. I didn't bother to try and open it. I heard the locks click into place. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to give them peace.

I kicked and punched the door, cursing at them. I was acting like an animal, and I didn't care. I was a girl, yes, but I wasn't one right now.

"Damn it shut the hell up!" Someone shouted from behind the door.

"Make me." I taunted. "Open this door and see what happens I dare you." Playing with fire had always been my gift. Might be my father's DNA, but I seem to be able to tick off most people.

The lock clicked, and the handles turned. I braced myself, ready to pounce. I had nothing to hit him with, except the lamp on the nightstand. It'd have to work.

I had the lamp above my head as the door opened, and brought it down when I saw the man's head. The glass shattered, followed by the man's grunt as he fell to the floor with a thump.

I stood frozen. The guy wasn't dead, but my blood was rushing, and sweat fell down my neck.

Come one this is no time to be afraid. I hopped over the man's body and hurried out of the hotel-like building. I couldn't here Sting, with meant he must have been in one of the other buildings.

Great. I might as well jump in front of a car. No way was I getting out of here without a few punches and some split skin...or worse, in a body bag.

The first building I choose was the two-story one that looked like some fancy house with a bunch of rooms. I soon found out it was much more.

Scarcely clad women walked around with sways in their steps and faces covered in dark and seductive makeup. Red lips, dark eyes, loose hair, and in outfits that if I wore, would make Sting shoot me after he's died of shock.

The girls all gave me looks that made me blush. Some even tried to hit on me, but I merely said I was looking for a man and that I already had a girlfriend (I said it with whatever dignity I had left) and the girls left me alone.

It didn't help I had no idea where to look for Sting. I spotted a door slightly ajar and walked into it, spotting a woman with a guy– shit! I slammed the door and ran out of that place like it was on fire.

I can't believe I saw such a thing. I was already so nervous I felt nauseous, but after seeing that, I feel nauseated.

I tried the smaller building this time, sneaking in through the back door surrounded by smelly trash bags and broken glass.

The kitchen was well kept; in fact, the outside of the place looked like it was shit, but inside it was in far better condition. The walls were painted, had decor on small shelves and tables scattered about, and the floor was swept, but not clean enough to eat off of. This place did, however, have a strong smell of tobacco, cigarettes, and roasting meat.

That's when I heard an all too familiar voice coming from outside the door. One I hoped I would never have to listen to again.

"Give me back Phantom and Luke, they're part of my gang, so I own them,"

I peeked out the kitchen door and spotted Sting slumped on the floor, END standing protectively in front of him, and his men aiming guns at Jiemma and seven of his drug dealing junkies who also held guns.

How did the bastards find us?

"Sure I'll give them back. Once I'm through getting every last detail, I want from him. Or you can simply give me the Phoenix's ruby you stole from my partner. By the way, I still owe you for putting a bullet through his brain." If I had thought END was frightening when we first met this was a whole new level of evil. With the glare he was giving him I was surprised he hadn't shot Jiemma dead yet.

"Shoot me, and you'll cause a war. I didn't kill the man. It was my orders to steal the ruby, but I never ordered my men to kill your partner," I couldn't remember the time I ever saw that man look sorry about anything, but he did when he said that. But I didn't buy it. I knew him too well to be fooled by his tricks.

"Phantom was nearly killed by your men. I saw the whole thing. This man's under our protection now."

"Protection?" Jiemma laughed. "Protection my f**ing ass, you just said you wanted information."

"That I did, but I didn't say I would kill him. The fact you came to get him yourself proves to me he's valuable, and since you'd stolen the ruby, I will take something of yours."

Jiemma let out a tsk sound, before looking at my brother, passed out cold on the floor. He took out his gun and aimed it at him.

END stepped in the way.

"I can kill him or you, and right now I don't care about war. We've got a truce END, don't make me break it, it cost money to start shit with another gang."

"Then leave. I will not be ordered around in my club."

Someone's gun went off, and I cupped my mouth to keep from screaming as I backed away from the door and waited as more shot echoed.

I heard a scream, and I thought it sounded like Sting.

Sting!

I forced my ass off the floor and ran out from the kitchen and saw bloody chaos, Sting still on the floor, was being kicked and walked on like an old rug. I ran past the fighting men and threw myself over my brother's limp body, and I closed my eyes tight as the guns went off, people stomped on my fingers and crashed into me. I hugged my brother so tight he stirred uncomfortably in his sleep.

I wouldn't move. I would stay with him.

One of Jiemma's men came up and use the handle of his gun to hit my already bruised ribs. Like someone possessed, I jumped at him and sank my teeth into his arm. A metallic taste filled my mouth as the man tumbled back. He was able to land a hit on my cheek.

END suddenly rushed up from behind and punched the bastard in the stomach, and then kicked him in the face when he was on the ground gasping for breath.

"You f**ing idiot just had to protect your brother!" He scorned while grabbing my shirt color, shaking me. "Are you trying to get killed you-" Jiemm was coming up from behind him, and I pushed END away. He still held my shirt, so I slipped out of it and jumped onto the brute who'd I wanted to kill since the moment I first met him. I clawed and punched, I bit, I thrashed around till Jiemma let out an enraged cry and threw me back, pinning me between his body and a wall.

"Why you-" He ripped off my hat and my golden blonde hair fell loose around my shoulders. He gaped at me.

"Lucy!" Sting was trying to get up from the floor. When did he wake up? He was suddenly surrounded and fighting off Jiemma's men as he stared at me, fear in his eyes.

Jiemma suddenly groaned as END stabbed a knife in his shoulder and threw him to his battered and bloody men, and shouted. 'Get the f**k out, or all hell will break loose. If I see your faces in my territory ever again, I'll make sure to do more than kill you!" He spat on Jiemma's face, and the brute was dragged out.

I hoped the spit cause his cuts to get infected.

Dark eyes met my brown, and for a moment I felt safe with him, but then END breath hitched. His eyes scanned my face then lingered on my breast.

Shit. Then I remembered that I was exposed. My shirt was gon, and I was left in, nothing but my skin-tight camisole, and baggy pants. My hair was hanging out in a mess, but I still couldn't be mistaken for a boy.

"F***ing hell," He cursed, and I tried to cover myself with my arms.

"Lucy!" Sting rushed to my side (Or limped), and I threw my arms around him.

"Your hurt," I said looking at his bloody face, and that's when I noticed his mask was gone, his scars in full view. "Are you alright?"

"Takes more than a few beating to take your old bro down." He pounded his chest triumphantly, but flinched and let out a gasp of pain. "Damn, maybe I need a few painkillers and a nurse." He half-joked, before passing out again.

Smiling in relief, I ran a hand through his hair, till my brother's tiny snores filled my ears.

A set of hands grabbed my arm and forced me to stand. I turned my face to see Black Iron. "So what do we do with her," He asked.

END grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He was glaring so intensely that I flinched away.

"Please," I said, "Don't rape me." I hated to beg, but I was also a regular human who felt fear. Yes, they did technically save us, but that doesn't mean these bikers were going to treat us with respect.

END's hold on me tightened, and I whimpered.

"Let the girl go, Black; she's still the only reason Phantom hasn't tried to do anything, though I think you two owe me more than just Phantom's life now."

My eyes widened with both shock and outrage. "How can you say that?" I snapped jerking my hand away from Black's hold. "I saved your ass back there; I owe you nothing."

END smiled. "I just got you out of that shitty group, saved your brother, and you owe me because your former boss just wrecked my club because of you two." He looked away. "Take her back to the room with her brother, and bring me the bastards who let her out."

Black grumbled his protest, but one look from his salmon-haired leader, he obeyed and started to drag me back to the small room.

I ripped my arm away from Black and slapped him. "I can go there without you trying to rip my arm off," I spat and walked the rest of the way to the spare bedroom. I smiled when Black saw the man I knocked out, still passed out cold on the floor with a bump the size of a fist on his head.

"Damn," He cursed and lifted his friend off the ground and locked the door behind him.

At least I had one satisfying thing to dwell on.

 **(Natsu)**

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed myself for not noticing sooner. I can't believe I didn't see it. That damn Luke was a damn girl. And worst I thought she was cute. No not cute, beautiful. Breathtaking.

Those eyes of hers were like cinnamon, and her hair, though wild and unkempt, was the most beautiful shade of blonde I'd ever seen on a woman.

Black came in the bar moments later dragging behind him, Cobra, the man I'd sent to guard Luke or 'Lucy' as her brother had called her.

"He better not have passed out because he's been doing drugs again," I said, too annoyed right now to care.

"We might not want to put another lamp in that room with the brat, or anything else she could use against us," He laid Cobra on the couch and sat down in one of the booths. "So what now. Jiemma knows we're going to us Phantom, he'll try and move everything around, and those safe houses will be empty.

I signed. "Gajeel you have no brain. There's more to a plane then one idea. The skulls will be too busy with their safe house they'll leave little protection for their precious drug trade, and supply houses."

My brother nodded understanding the plane. "So it was all just a hoax, you knew Jiemma would get word about Phantom, and this fight was to scar him and lose his edge?"

"Exactly."

"Sometimes brother you amaze me, but what about Luk—I mean Phantom's sister? and also I told you to stop calling me Gajeel."

I sighed. "She was something I wasn't planning on happening." I pushed the thought of the girl away. "Let's focus on the plane. The phoenix ruby will not be our priority yet. First, we need to weaken Jiemma's income before we go all out."

Gajeel looked a bit angry. "You should have just killed him. Avenge our brother."

I shook my head. "Black no one was more devastating than I was when Gildarts died. But if we kill Jiemma then what? The Black Dragons would take all the profit and leave. We wouldn't get shit."

"We would get revenge."

"Something revenge is better served cold," I said calmly.

"Damn it Natsu, why don't you see revenge is sometimes a better option. Who cared about money, because it won't bring our brother back!"

"And revenge will?" I snapped.

"It makes Gildarts's death easier to handle!"

I slammed my hands down on the table, and Gajeel winced. He knew he'd crossed the line, and anyone knew to cross my line was a death sentence waiting to happen.

"Enough, I am president, and I will not show mercy to the men who took one of my men. I will let you all have your way with the Skulls when we kick their asses to the dirt and blow holes in a few of their brains. We will stick to plan B."

Gajeel grunted and shot out of his seat, then slammed the door as he stormed out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Work**

 **(Sting)**

The club's nurse, Mirajane, was the first to open the door after hours of waiting. She didn't come alone. A tall, muscled man with a lightning-shaped scar across his eye followed close on her heels.

I didn't mind her presence, Mirajane was a lovely girl, and the one who stitched me up two days ago. But the guy behind her was another story. Hopefully, they wouldn't wake up Lucy. Nice or not my sister came first.

"I'm here to change your bandages." She smiled.

"And you needed a bodyguard to do it?" I asked, glancing at the blonde giant behind her.

"Oh, this brute?" She pointed to the guy with a smirk. "Laxus is harmless..well when you haven't pissed him off before, then you have nothing to worry about. Right Babe?"

"Meh," He grunted. Mira rolled her eyes.

Sitting down on the bed, the curvy woman started to take off my bandages. Laxus kept a close eye on us when she moved to the stab wound, having to lift my shirt up a bit to get to it.

If it was my guess, he was her boyfriend.

After Mirajane finished with me, she glanced at my sister, smiling softly. "You two seem really close."

"Yeah, well we've been through a lot of shit." Out of habit, my hand covered the scarred side of my face. I'd lost mask in the fight when one of Jiemma's ass lickers stepped on my goddamn head. They were lucky I was drugged out of my mind. Otherwise, I would have shot them full of holes.

"Well, you'll find we're not all bad here. Our president just has a bad temper from time, and we all end up a little upset when a gig doesn't work out."

I laughed dryly. Why was she telling me this?

"If you're trying to soften me up, it won't work. I know I can't leave without filling out the deal so you can drop the act. And leave me and my sis the f**k alone."

"Watch it," Laxus growled. "That's my wife your disrespecting."

Wife? Mira looked like she was barely eighteen.

"Oh, hush up." She snapped at us both, which surprised me because only Lucy had ever yelled at me like that. "I'm sorry Phantom if I hit a nerve or something. You've been treated like shit, and my club hasn't helped." She turned and slapped Laxus's shoulder. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What did I do?"

"What kind of room is this? And look at this food!" She held up a plastic tray holding the leftover food from this afternoon's lunch.

"It's not my fault. It's what END ordered us to give em' to eat."

"Well then I need a good long chat with the bastard, and if he thinks this poor girl can go months without some new clothes, I'm ripping off his testicle and nailing them on the front door!"

Mira stormed out if the room, and I looked at Laxus as he glanced at me. We both were pale.

"She's...something else," I said a little scared to say anything else.

"She's dead serious. Shit, I better go and make sure she doesn't kill anyone." My mouth dropped as he ran from the room.

Something about that woman reminds me of a She-devil.

 **(Lucy)**

"Mira, I can't possibly except these," I pushed the bundle of clothes back into her arms, feeling a bit sad about turning her down, but I couldn't accept anything. If I do, then it might come and bit me in the ass.

"Lucy, you may be a hostage, but I managed to pull a few strings and so now you're under my care, and my husband is watching over your brother, so toss out your worry and slip into these because I need some help in the bar."

"But Mira–"

"No buts, you can help me out or stay in that room and look like a hillbilly for a couple of weeks, or months depends on how long this mission takes."

When she put it that way, and the temptation to get out of these baggy pants and old undershirt was almost too much to resist.

So stay in that room? Or do something?

To hell with it. I took the clothes back and went into Mirajane's bathroom. I stripped down, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then started to dress, but something was wrong.

There was no underwear.

"Mira," Should I ask for some? No, that seemed a bit odd. I mean I could live without a pair of panties...no problem. No problem at all.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Mira asked from behind the door.

"Um, I-I haven't thanked you yet. Thanks a lot." I hope she bought it.

"Any time honey."

As I started to dress a blush crawled up my cheek. I've never had on such girly clothes before, and it was terrific.

I came out of the bathroom with a giant smile and twirled around for Mira to see.

"Well, what do you think?"

She clapped her hands together and gave me a thumbs up. "Let's go down to the bar, and I'll show you how to make some margaritas. And with those curves, you'll be a busy bee."

"Ah, what?" I asked, only to have the blue-eyed beauty to tug on my arm, leading us to the bar, which surprisingly was empty.

"Oh, we open up in two hours, so let's get stuff cleaned and then I'll teach you the ropes around here." Mira flipped on the lights and went behind the bar. I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the room, even though I'd been in it before, this time I was able to get a good look at it. The white tile floor wasn't perfect, but it was swept and didn't smell like garbage, the walls were brick and decorated in old photos of the club, and it's members.

Among them, I spotted a familiar face.

''Hey is this END?"

In a photo was three older guys and two kids, one of them had the same spiked hair and sharp eyes like END. Beautiful eyes. Though the picture was faded, I could see pink hair on top of the kid's head.

"That old picture? Yep, that's the prez. He was so cute as a kid, but after his dad disappeared, he's changed."

"Disappeared?" I asked.

Mira suddenly looked uncomfortable, her smile faded and her eyes dropped to the floor. "Let's get started on the drinks." She suddenly said, and I knew she wasn't going to tell me, so I smiled and nodded my head.

"I should warn you that I've only worked in McDonald's, and my brother has never let me drink alcohol, so I didn't know what I'm doing."

"Trust me. You'll learn."

And learn I did.

The bar opened up, and it took just seconds for men in leather and cut jeans to fill the room. The smell of cigarette smoke and cologne hit my nose hard.

A few faces I recognized, Black Iron, a man with long black hair, menacing red eyes, piercings along his face and arms, and god knows where else. Cobra, the broody man with dark tan skin and upward-styled Marion colored hair, and Laxus.

But they didn't seem to care I was working. Other men did. Slick-haired men old enough to be my father spotted me and took up the seats around the bar area. Five minutes in and we were neck deep in orders.

"Hey Mira looking good," a greasy brown haired male winked at her. "But who's the new meat with the sweet rack?"

"Andy, what would your wife say if she found out you were flirting?" Mira scorned.

"Relax, it's not like I'd sleep with her. I love my baby doll, and her rack is the finest I've ever laid eyes on."

This whole conversation was making me blush. I'd never had a guy tell me I was pretty. It was...nice. Though having someone talk about my boobs was another matter altogether.

The front door suddenly slammed open, and END stomped his combat boots with every step he took. On purpose or not, I couldn't tell. But one thing was for sure. He seemed pissed.

The rest of the men didn't meet his eye and carried on with their business. And it wasn't till Mira nudged me that I realized I was staring.

"I'm a bit busy. Could you get the Prez a drink?"

"S-Sure, no problem." I might as well stick my neck out and wait for him to cut it off. I spat on him damn it. He'll probably spit on me if I make a mistake.

Or he'll just spank me, and we can get on with our lives. Ha, a girl could dream.

Er, I mean it would be great to avoid trouble. It wasn't a dream of mine to be spanked by some sexy biker—I mean some jackass with dreamy eyes...god why do I think he's hot right now?

Why did this stuff always happen to me?

As END sat down, he avoided any eye contact. I couldn't see his face, and for some reason, I wanted to turn his head around and look straight into his dark eyes.

"What c-can I g-get you?"

"Whiskey and I don't want it in a small glass. Give me the whole f**king bottle."

Something told me he was having a bad afternoon.

Taking out a jug of whiskey, I slid it over to him, and END snatched it up and took a long drink, before setting it back in the counter, holding on to it like he was afraid I was going to steal it away.

We stood there for a while in silence. I wanted to say something, but what? Hey, your an ass hole. I've called him that already. What are you going to do to me? Well, I already knew that. Sort of.

END just sipped at his whiskey and avoided looking at me, and Damn it he still looked drop dead sexy.

I'd never noticed men before, so why now? Why of all people did I feel like I'd melt every time he looked at me?

"How's my brother?" finally managed to push out. God, I was pathetic.

"Alive." He took another swing of his drink before setting down the empty bottle on the counter and finally turning and looked at me. His eyes looked me up and down, and I felt like my skin was on fire. I should have just said no to wearing it, but I liked it. The shirt was pitch black, with a bright blue rose painted on the front, the skirt was a similar blue and came just below my thighs with black knee-high boots.

Upon noticing that he as staring, End quickly blurted out, "Don't think this means you can do whatever you want. Mira insisted that I let you work and I decided that it would be harmless and I also happen to like my balls were there at, so be a good little girl and don't give me trouble, otherwise that she-demon and I will be each other's throats."

"Why do you have me so much." I snapped. "You act like this is all my fault."

"I don't think it's your fault. I just despise women getting in my way. You'd run a truck through the front doors if you got the chance."

"Don't tell me that someone actually did that?" I had to bit my touch from laughing when END's face lost a few shades of color.

"Let's just say the men here knock up interesting women from time to time."

I couldn't hold it. I laughed. END just gawked at me, but it only made me laugh more. I could imagine a semi poking through the doors and the whole club just staring at it with their mouths open.

After about three minutes I could talk without gasping. "I bet that was a pain in the ass. The damage repairs must have been through the roof?"

What happened next shocked me. This coldhearted man smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

And god, I think my blood heated to such a degree, steam must have come out of my ears like a train.

I wish he would smile like that forever.

Crash! We both jerked around to Mirajane, who had just dropped a glass cup. Her blue eyes looked ready to pop out of her head.

END seemed to catch onto something I didn't, and quickly got up, "I've got to go," and he half jogged out of the bar.

What was all that about?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Dragon's Terf**

 **(Natsu)**

I got the hell out of there before Mira embarrassed me more than I already did. Damn, I can't believe I smiled like that, just because Lucy laughed. A f**king laugh. I see girls laugh all the time, and they've never made me this f**king hard.

But damn Lucy had the prettiest pink lips I'd ever seen. Any man would want to kiss her and try that sweet, sassy tongue of hers.

I'd kill the men who would dare try.

I froze. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I care if some guy kissed her? Yeah, Lucy had curves and was sexy as hell, but I needed to focus on attacking the Skulls. One of my men had found out there was a shipment of cocaine coming in, and I needed to round up the boys and get ready to strike, not go screw around with the hostage.

"Jellal!" I shouted when kicking his bedroom door open. Jellal jump from his bed, dressed in only his boxers, and pointing a gun at me.

Seeing me, he lowered the gun. "F*ck you END."

"Good to see you too. I need you to round up every gun and hand grenade for a heist tomorrow night and meet the boys and me at this address," I tossed an envelope, and he caught it with only one hand.

"Just guns and grenades?" He asked. "Or should I get the trucks ready?"

The trucks were three reinforced pickups with hidden holes to shoot from and protect the snippers. We usually don't use them because they cost us an arm and a leg to repair, but also other MC gangs would love to steal them if word got out about the trucks.

"Keep one handy and with two of our best sharpshooters. But make sure you don't forget ammo this time."

Jellal winced. "Yeah, you don't have to remind me."

Two years ago Jellal had forgotten to bring ammo when we had a shootout. Luckily the guns he brought were already loaded, and we had enough to scare off the rival gang. But we always teased Jellal about it, even if he felt bad every time we brought the subject up.

"Also where's Phantom?" I asked.

"He's in the office with Speedy and Chips."

"Good,' I needed to get him to tell me some stuff before we hit the shipment, "make sure the guns are loaded into the truck by tomorrow afternoon."

"On it boss."

I took off to the office, a fairly large room with blue and green walls and grey carpet, finding Speedy and his best bud Chips sitting at the long table, Phantom was standing in the corner, arms crossed watching us like a spooked dog.

The more I looked at him, the more I saw the resemblance to his sister, only his face was more rugged with scars while Lucy's was more calm and girly. Their hair was different too; Phantom's was a lighter shade of blonde, Lucy's hair was like gold.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"Your help. I got a whiff of a shipment of drugs coming in, and I want to ask you if you knew anything about it?"

Without so much as batting his eyes, Phantom blurted, "If it's the one the mayor's buying then yes I know about it."

"So the old rumors were true." I rubbed my chin thinking of some trouble the man had gotten into a few years ago. Something about buying drugs, but there wasn't enough evidence to support the claim, so Mayor Kane walked away free, with his reputation still intact.

This may prove useful information.

"Then do you know how many men are delivering it?" If it was the mayor, then there were sure to be a small army protecting the shipment.

"Jiemma sends three men in a delivery truck to the east side of Kane's house, where traffic can't see them unloaded it into a small storage shed in the woods."

"Why so little protection?" I asked completely shocked.

"They think if it keeps the public from getting whiff of what they're doing. The reason the mayor almost got his ass busted last time was when someone saw eight of our guys on the property unloading suspicious boxes."

That explains why there was hardly any proof. Jiemma was notorious for covering up his tracks, and if the mayor got busted, then he'd lose an influential customer. No doubt it's why the police seem to wet themselves when the Black skulls were involved, no doubt Kane had blackmailed a few and others were just plain cowards.

"Do you think you're well enough to help my brothers?"

Phantom nearly fell over from shock. I had to hold back my smirk when he regained himself, but his face still looked utterly stupid. Amusing.

"I thought I was a captive?"

"You are, but I saved your ass, and now I think you owe me your service. Of course, you wouldn't be an official member of my club, but an errand boy wouldn't be a bad start for you. I don't expect you to do anything but not die and shoot a gun." And other things such as telling me if Lucy was dating anyone, but I kept that little detail to myself.

"You mean...you want me to help? But don't you think I'll turn on you? Or that I'm repulsive to look at?"

"I admit your face is fucked up, but honestly I don't see why that matters. All I care about is my club and myself, and to help us both I'm willing to make you a deal. If it's true you can Rob a man blind; then I need your skills." A man like Phantom was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

But the blonde didn't seem convinced yet. "How do I know I can trust you?"

I laughed. "I should be asking that. You can trust me because so far you've stayed alive because of me and I'll keep you alive. When Jiemma is pushing up daisies, I'll let you and your sister go with money you earned."

My words even shocked myself. I usually don't do such shitty nice things, but I'm a fair man when I like someone, and Phantom reminded me of myself before my dad...before all that shit happened in my life.

"But if you do anything, anything! that causes one of my brothers to die; then by hell, you better pray you have a gun to shoot yourself with before I get my hands on you." I moved closer to him, using the small amount of height difference to intimidate Phantom, and giving him a cold stare that I usually used on the police. "So can I trust you?"

For a long while, it was just Phantom and me staring each other down, not noticing Chips and Speedy watching us. Not caring about the killer feeling we both felt. I never backed down, and Phantom seemed to share that with me."

Sting." He gritted out. "My name is Sting."

I smiled.

"Welcome to the Red Dragons squirt. You follow our rules now."

 **(Lucy)**

"What!?" I shouted.

Mira giggled while putting the last if the dishes in the dishwasher. "I've been married for two years."

"But you're like twenty-some years old right?" She worked at a bar for heaven's sake. She had to be over eighteen.  
"Twenty." She smiled.

"So you and Laxus tied the knot after high school?" That was amazing to think she could have found a man that she loved so much she married him right after school. I mean Mira could have done anything before getting hitched. Laxus must be something else.

"How did you know he was the right guy? I mean at eighteen you're just starting your life, you could have met someone else."

Mira sat down at the bar and stared off into space with a cute blush on her cheeks. "I knew Laxus from the time I was ten. He and I always played together, which must have annoyed him since I was four years younger and he thought of himself as some badass biker rookie." She giggled, "it was so attractive that I hardly looked at anyone else. Of course, my family had its disputes over my involvement with him."

I could guess why. My mother had said she had been disowned by her parents when she got involved with my dad. They didn't want a daughter who got pregnant at sixteen and married at eighteen or a gangster for a son-in-law.

"My mother even thought about sending me away, but I married Laxus anyways, and my family and I haven't been seeing eye to eye that much. My brother and sister still talk to me though, and am thankful for that." She turned to me, "your brother, how did he get those scars on his face?"

My smile faltered. "My dad made some dangerous enemies...when he lost their money, they killed both my parents, my dog and nearly killed Sting."

Mira put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Laxus suddenly burst through the kitchen door making us both jump. When he spotted Mira, he walked over, ignoring her obvious annoyance and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Excuse me kid, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning and my wife, and I need to talk."

"Talk? Laxus I know what you have in plan, and it doesn't involve talking."

"Ok fine, it involves a lot of screams and blissful hours," he pinched Mira's ass and laughed. "See you, blonde girl,"

"Lucy," I corrected a bit annoyed at being called blonde and embarrassed because these people didn't seem to have any care about announcing to the world matters involving sex. They might as well nail a sign on their door reading, "Sex time, Stay out."

As the big hulk walked to the door, Mira mouthed ''I'm sorry" before the door closed as she and her husband were out of sight.

Hopefully no one else would be crazy today and I could sleep in peace without thinking what things these bikers were doing around this place. Unless maybe they were of a certain someone.

But who was I kidding END was a force to be reckoned with. He held me by the throat and could easily break it. I was an inexperienced girl who was daring—craving?— to playing with fire.

And if I weren't careful, I would burn.

 **(Sting)**

I felt as if the world was crashing down on me. All the things I had tried to avoid were coming at me ten times stronger and eighty times more dangerous, only this time I have a dozen thugs to back me up if they don't stab me first.

And right now that theory was going to be tested.

Especially since when we were about to kidnap the mayor and steal his secret drug stash.

"Sting you ride with Speedy, and I suggest you wear a helmet. He isn't called 'Speedy' because he goes through girls faster than us." END said as he took out some pills and swallowed them. "Can't have you dying on us before the fun starts."

The men laughed as we made our way to the garage.

Never in my life had I seen so many motorcycles. There were Harleys, Cruisers, Honda's, and each proudly showed off a red dragon image, whether painted on the trim or sewn into the leather seats. Each bike had been customized, so no two looked the same.

Speedy's bike had leopard print seats and headlights that looked like green-yellow cat eyes. The bike also had a sizable dent in the back.

I took END's advice and put in a helmet.

Speaking of the odd haired man, END drove his red bike over to me and Speedy, and tossed me a revolver. "You're going to need that, Phantom."

Yeah, and all the luck in the world. When we pull this off Jiemma will know who's responsible and will come after our throats.

My thoughts were drowned out from the rumble of engines that made the ground vibrate. END shouted a few words that were hard to make out, but I think he said something to Speedy about not killing me?

For some reason, I felt as if I was fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Those Who Fight**

 **(Sting)**

As soon as Speedy hit the breaks, I got off that damn motorcycle and ran to the nearest bush, hunched over, and puked my guts out.

Never did I want to ride another motorcycle again. Those machines were the fucking devil.

"Ha, it's like everyone has motion sickness nowadays." Speedy slapped his leg in a fit of laughter.

I wanted to kill him.

"And now " I choked out, "I see why you're called Speedy. Seriously you were going ninety miles when the speed limit was thirty, FUCKING THIRTY!"

"Yeah I know," Speedy got off his bike with his head held tall, Motherfucker was going to get his face smashed into a brick wall if he thought I was going to ride with him again. My hand just itched to grab the revolver at my waist and shoot him.

But I didn't lose my brain along with my lunch.

As I whipped my mouth, I look around. We were at an old, dirt back road with trees growing in perfectly straight lines along the side, making it shadowy and a perfect spot not to be seen. I spotted a large building in the distance, partially covered by treetops and trimmed bushes. The plants around us, as I soon noticed, were also well tended to; in fact, I didn't see a single weed in the yards of dark green grass surrounding us.

Expensive gardens? Large house? We must have been near the Mayor's home or his overly abundant yard.

"Ok, Sting, where is the storage shed?" END wasted no time gawking at the three-story building or its gardens. The man already had one his gun out and was currently loading it.

It felt odd having him call me by my real name. And he said it so casually it was like we've known each other for years and not for a few days.

"It's in the backyard, and last time guards were protecting it." Jiemma made it no secret among his followers that the Mayor guarded the cocaine and stolen pills he sold. Bragging every chance he got about having a friend in politics. I'd been surprised no one had tried to take the drugs in all the years I was with the Skulls, but I guess they were too intimidated by the hired help Kane had that they all turned tail and fled.

Well, that changed today.

"How many?" END asked as he checked his gun.

"Not counting the ones around and in the house, six. They're all criminals with police records and only take orders from Kane."

END looked amused. "Lapdogs. Throw them a bone, and they follow you without question. I'm going to assume these men are protecting the Mayor's dirty little secret because he's paying the bastards with the same drugs and money he's getting?"

I admit, END was smarter then he looked. However; that goofy gleam in his eyes made him look a bit childish, considering someone could die during this heist. I guess ignorance is a virtue.

"Yeah, they even got some cops in on this," The whole city had one or two men in each business that answered to the Skulls. Dirty cops made for some of the best spies in his gang.

"Well we have an hour before the Skulls get here, Jellal should be bringing the extra guns just in case Jiemma has extra security. He should be here soon."

"So you just intend to jump the men and steal the drugs?" END didn't reply and kept on fussing over his gun like it was his god damn mother, It was starting to get fucking annoying "Not to mention you want to get to the Mayor, who's more than likely going to be surrounded by armed security guards and innocent bystanders. I think this is crazy, that you're all crazy."

END shrugged, "That's because you don't know the plan."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You've only had an hour to think of a plan, including the time it took us to get here. What team could you have come up with?"

The smirks on the men's faces told me all I needed to know.

They truly were an insane bunch.

 **(Natsu)**

Crouching in the shrubs I watch as an old FedEx truck rolled down the road, but it wasn't the one we were looking for. Sting had said the vehicle we were looking for had a distinctive feature on it, a truck with the phrase 'call whenever you need' underneath the logo.

It seems Jiemma was getting sloppy with keeping secrets.

I heard a rustle of leaves and turned around. Gajeel and Sting were both crouching in the bush right next to me.

"Stop moving so damn much," I hissed.

"My legs are asleep damn it! I need to move." Gajeel whispered back.

"Then sit down."

"With what room? We're like a flock of l lambs; I can barely stretch out my neck as it is."

"Then just—"

"Shh," Sting shushed us, putting his finger to his lip. "I see the truck."

Our argument dropped, and both Gajeel and I (and the rest of the gang that I could see hiding in the vegetation) turned to the road, were a U-haul was making its way towards us.

"Sure that's the truck?" Gajeel asked, looking skeptical. "It's piece of crap."

If that wasn't the truck, then I'd give up drinking whiskey for a week.

Like Sting had said it had the phrase we were looking for. Even the logo seemed to be a dead give away. A large, black rat head with skulls for eyes had Jiemma's name written all over it. The guy had some strange fetish with death.

I found it fucking hilarious that they sent a truck full of drugs disguised as an exterminator crew. Jiemma must have used it as a message. Cross me, and you're dead. Must have been nice for the Mayor to look at it every time he bought drugs, knowing he could very well be the next victim.

"On my signal, we jump the car. Sting, I want you to watch my back as Black distracts the driver."

"Um, sure, but isn't he worried about getting shot?" He glanced over to Gajeel, who looked like a madman with the smile on his face.

I shook my head while softly laughing at my partner. Gajeel will never change. "Don't worry about the overgrown baby; he's not called Black Iron for nothing."

Sting didn't look all that sure, but he didn't say anything else.

Good, it was time to get our asses moving.

When the car was just feet away, I jumped up and shouted, "Now!" And Gajeel took off. He pulled out his favorite 9mm semi-automatic pistol and shot through the window on the driver's side, causing the truck to jerk and slid off the road. As it crashed, the boys surrounded the car on either side, and I took the back.

Hollars and shuffling feet came from inside, and I grabbed my other .44 gun and aimed for the oversized door, as Speedy ran up and started to pick the locks.

When I heard Gajeel laugh, I knew he was all right and had probably killed the two up front. Sting stood by my side, a look of satisfaction in his eyes as he too aimed his gun at the door.

Must have been nice for him to finally fight back. I wonder what they did to him? Or worse, what did they do to Lucy?

My hands inadvertently squeezed the handles of my guns with such force I was surprised they didn't crack.

"Damn Speedy get your ass moving, my trigger finger is getting stiff," I yelled. I needed to get that damn blonde out of my head and think about not getting shot.

"Hold on...got it!" Then he rushed out of the way as the door rolled up.

We all stood still. The interior was dark and packed full of large boxes. A man couldn't possibly stay still and be comfortable in such a narrow space. Dare I believe it that Jiemma had lost his edge? Were those guys up front the only ones sent to deliver?

A shot fired and a sharp pain rolled through my shoulder.

Fuck, it looks like I was wrong.

A man jumped out from behind a stack of boxes and started firing. I jumped out of the way as three more men dropped out of the truck and began shooting, then eight more joined the fight.

"Shit!" Sting cursed as he shot and killed one man. "END I need some help, there's more than six, way fucking more!"

Well, he sure and the hell didn't need to point that out for me.  
In a flash, I was on my feet and firing both guns.

I hit three before Speedy and Chips took down two more. Gajeel came from the front covered in blood just as I killed the last of Jiemma's guards.

"There was fucking four up front. I thought I was a goner for a moment." He looked at Sting and scoffed. "Your math was a little off about the number of guards."

I laughed, but it soon turned to a groan when my shoulder began to burn like someone was pouring acid on it. I reached up and touched the wound, feeling warm blood coat my fingers.

Some of the guys started to rush over, but I held out and stopped them. "It's fine, this won't kill me, but I need you to load up in the truck and get ready for another ambush." I turned to Gajeel. "I need you to help me stop the bleeding,"

Gajeel grumbled as he started to check my wound. "Oh, sure, make me be the nurse. Don't thank me for killing the driver and stopping the car." He took off my shirt, and I winced when he touched my shoulder, sending a sharp pain through my body.

"Is it bad?" Sting asked.

"Well it's not life-threatening, the bullet passed through, and nothing vital was hit," I hissed as he harshly pressed my torn up shirt to stop the blood flow, "but it'll hurt like a bitch."

"Just patch it up, and I'll be fine. We need to worry about the mission."

Gajeel's lips lifted in a slow, wicked smile. "May I reminded you last time I stitched you up?"

"What happened last time?" Sting looked at Gajeell, who opened his mouth and was about to spill out one of my most embarrassing secrets. That is until I had him in a neck lock and snarled at them both.

"Nothing happened!" I snapped. No way in hell was anyone - and I mean anyone - finding out about that. "Tell him, and I'll kill you both."

"Ok, I yield, let's just go kick the Mayor's ass and get home, I hate being in the city." Gajeel stuck a large gauze pad on my cut and used a shit load of adhesive tape to keep it in place.

Without any further argument - and when I borrowed a vest from one of the boys - we all piled into the tuck. I sat in the front, Gajeel took the wheel, and Sting was stuck squished between us, the others were in the back. I didn't trust them to watch Sting, even though I doubted he'd run off. I was more worried they wouldn't protect him if things got ugly. If he died then, Lucy would kill me, and of course, the plan would also fail, and we might lose against Jiemma and have to flee the city.

I shook my head. No, we would win, and when the skulls are under my foot, and a gun pressed to Jiemma's head, I'll finally find out the truth even if it meant slowly ripping the shit out of every last one of those bastards. Then I'd slaughter the skulls and make sure their stain on this city was whipped clean. The truth or not, they would die. It's how this life worked You piss someone off enough they'll make sure to dig you an early grave.

Like my father used to say. You make a monster; you make a weapon. It doesn't matter who screwed up who. Revenge is all anyone cares about.

"Get ready; I see the shed," Gajeel shouted, and the noise in the back became chillingly quiet.

Up ahead was a small house-like-structure that could be mistaken for a play space for children. From where I was at, I could see four guards; the others must have been behind the shed.

"Act normal, and if they ask any questions you let me or Sting do the talking," I said, hiding my gun with my vest. "And Sting, don't talk unless I look at you."

He nodded, just as three of the guards spotted us and walked over as Gajeel stopped the car. I sucked in a breath as the window rolled down and a middle-aged man with a messy beard and overly large pupils, glanced at us, before looking at the two bullet holes in the window.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Taken care of,'" I said with a menacing smile. "You should have seen it. We took out three before hitting the highway and—"

"Save the stories for the boss and start unloading."

I glanced at Sting, giving him a questionable look. I needed him to help lure them all to the back, so none of them had a chance to sound an alarm when we jumped them.

"Um, we're low on help, and Jiemma wants us back by nightfall, so unless you want to deal with our boss's shit, then I recommend helping."

"Or," Gajeel butted in, "we do this old school, you help us, and we give you a little sample of the merchandise?"

The guard smiled. "You're too kind, but I'm sure the Mayor wouldn't want his precious cocaine going missing."

I had to keep myself from growling at Gajeel or reaching up strangling the guy through the window. Ever so calmly, I winked at the guard and said, "He won't miss what he hasn't seen." I swear if this doesn't work I'm blowing a hole through Gajeel's head, and then slowly strangle every last one of the Mayor's lapdogs.

The man tipped his head back and let a laugh. A bawdy one that made me want to kill him faster and make him stop. "Well, a small sample would hurt, and who fucking cares about a paycheck when we got ourselves some sweet nose candy."

He called over his friends, and I bit my lip from smiling as they went to the back, and then nothing. No scream, no gunshot. I guessed that the boys decided to keep the men alive until they served no further purpose.

Speedy suddenly rushed up front and have a thumbs up. "Next up, the Mayor's house."

 **(Sting)**

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stood with my back to the wall. END stood next to me and had his hand hovering over his gun, waiting as another security guard, this one, a skinny guy who looked like he should still be in high school, got closer.

"Sting, when he gets just barely three feet in front of you, gage him and wrestle the bastard to the ground. He better not make even a squeak."

I gave a weak nod of my head.

As much as I hated to jump people, I shamefully was the best at doing it. My time with the skulls had made me a comment street thug, and I always wore it with shame.

I grabbed the skinny guy's neck, then covered his mouth as I pushed him to the ground with more effort than necessary.

END jerked into motion, he ran towards the now unprotected door and disappeared inside. Gajeel came up behind me and stuck a syringe in the guard's arm. The man went limp, and his breathing slowed.

"You watch our president's back; I'll get the rest of these mother fuckers."

Why he wanted me with END, I couldn't figure out, but I also knew the stupid idiot just ran into a heavily guarded mansion alone and outnumbered.

Something told me to move my ass and help, and my feet agreed. I ran into the house just as I saw END disappear down the hall.

I followed suit, passing by empty rooms and surprised maids, END just ignored them, running up a flight of stairs and taking a right turn.

How did he know the way? Or was he just guessing?

By the time I caught up to END, he was standing in front of a dark oak door, tapping his foot impatiently. "Took you long enough."

"Well sorry for not catching up to a guy who had a thirty-second head start. God, I had fucking stairs."

Grunting, END pushed open the door and charged in with his gun drawn.

When I smelt the dirty room, I almost heaved. Mayor Kane may have been a spit-polished man in a perfectly dry cleaned suit in the public's eyes, but his office made me want to cry. You couldn't miss the smell of burning rubber or the fine white powder that seemed to coat every surface in the room.

The Mayor was slumped in the corner, smiling with a drink in one hand, and half-naked girl in the other.

God, I wish I had sandpaper for my eyes. The woman and Kane were ugly as sin.

Upon noticing us, Kane jumped up, and the woman an screamed and scrambled away, trying to cover herself.

"Dragneel? Y-You can't be here; I have a restraining order and—"

"Save it." END grabbed the Mayor's neck and pointed the gun to his scalp. "I'm not that scared little boy anymore, so your going to listen to me or your brains are going to be all over the wall behind you."

At this point, I had no clue as to what was going on. These two knew one another?

"What do you want?" Kane slurred.

"Jiemma pissed me off, so I thought I would get even. I'm going to take your stash of drugs and expose your filthy face to the public, but I want you to deliver a message to Jiemma. Tell him I'm coming for him, and that I'll rip his shit-licking gang apart like an old condom, and if he's smart, he'll take the skulls and leave."

"You're starting a war? Fuck Natsu, you're crazier than your jacked up father."

I winced when END's fist made contact with Kane's nose, creating a vile cracking sound. Then with the end of his gun, the club president smashed the hilt into the Mayor's mouth, causing a fine mist of blood to splatter on the floor.

"You fucking talk about my father again and I'll skin you while you're hanging by your toes, and I'll make damn sure you're alive through it all!" He screamed as the Mayor coughed and cupped his face in pain, wailing like a kid.

"Hey, I thought we wanted him alive?!" I put my hand on END'S shoulder, making him jerk and turn his head.

I once thought I'd seen evil at it's worse, but nothing could have prepared me for the demonic glare burning in END'S eyes.

My whole body shook with fear, and all I could do was cower like a kicked dog.

Realizing my reaction, END turned away hiding his face from my view. "Get the message to Jiemma, and start packing your shit. The police should be here soon," shrugging off my hold, he turned and walked out if the room.

I gave the Mayor a sympathetic look. Like my father, Kane had lost himself to an addiction and became this bumbling idiot. But how many people suffered because of him? What sickening acts had he committed to make END target him directly? Because in the short time I knew the club president, I realized that he never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

Kane may have once been a good man or just a stupid one before the addiction, but unlike my father, he didn't try and clean up his act. He was a cowered helping a psychopath rule this city; I couldn't give him any help, only a cold shoulder.

I followed END as police sirens sounded off in the distance.

Two dirty cops under this bastard's control couldn't do shit when their entire city knew about the Mayor's illegal drugs.

I left that building satisfied we did this town some justice.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7 Start the Next phase.**_

 **(Lucy)**

It wasn't even morning when I heard the loud knock on my door. Someone started yelling something, but I was half asleep and only caught "get dresses!" and the person left before I was able to get out of my bed.

Reluctantly I obeyed.

Groaning I slipped off the pajamas Mira lent me, and tossed on a blue and white sundress, and hurried to see what all the commotion was about.

The men and the working girls all squeezed into the halls, stampeding to the front entrance where I could hear cheers and whistling. Thanks to a significantly placed window, I caught a glimpse of END and my brother, before they moved out of sight with the other men that had left yesterday.

The need to get outside intensified. I tried to push my way past every leather clad brute blocking the door, only I didn't really think this through and ended up getting roughly pushed back and landed on my ass. Cursing as more people started coming down the hall, trapping me in between slutty dressed females in a variety of different types of underwear and men in their boxers, drunk off their asses.

I looked back at the window.

Door or window? Door or window?

Window won.

I slowly made my way over, and after unlatching the locks, I slipped the screen up and prayed that I wouldn't get my butt stuck. I heard a few people laugh, and I started to question my decisions, but I was already halfway out the window, so I just continued to wiggle my way out.

That is till I felt someone pinch my butt, and by pinch I mean it felt like someone jabbed a needle in my ass.

I yelped and lost my hold on the ledge, tumbling out the window and into a shrub. Sticks and pine needles poked at my arms and face, and I swear I felt something crawling on my back.

From the window, a young woman was laughing with a smug smile. Her wavy blonde hair bounced around her face as she shook her head. "That was pathetic."

Getting up, I brushed off the pine leaves and glared at the woman. "We're you the one who pinched me?"

"Jeez, pathetic and likes to pin the blame. I can't see why END would let a bitch like you stay here. Did you flash him with those big tits of yours, or did you just throw yourself under him?" She sneered.

Rolling my eyes I flipping the bitch off and turned around to hurry off (and get out of the shrubs), but ended up smacked face first into a burly chest, nearly breaking my nose and almost knocking me back on the ground.

"Damn it, watch where you're going you son of a—" A pair of hands snatched my writs in a bone-crushing grip and pulled me out of the bushes.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll give your ass a good spanking." I'd recognize END's voice anywhere. "Dimaria why is the hostage climbing out the window? And what the fuck are you smiling about?"

Dimaria shrugged, looking as if she was just as confused as he was. But her eyes were mischievous, and she leaned over the window seal and allowing her bra-covered chest to hang loose, smiled and said, "Is this what's it's come to END? Treating me like crap after all that I've done for you. All those blissful hours I spent making you happy, and you toss me away like one of your whiskey bottles." She sniffled, but her tears were as fake as her unusually long nails.

I felt END's grip on my wrist tighten, and his heartbeat thumped agents his chest like it was in overdrive.

"I am not in the fucking mood right now, Dimaria, so get the hell away and go fuck someone else. We're done here." He dragged me away and towards the group of people gathered around the front lot.

I scanned my brain for something to say, and all that came out was a "Thanks." My voice quivered, unsure as to what else to say.

"Tell me, do you climb out of windows often? Or were you trying to escape? Cause you won't make it far, this place is surrounded by fencing, cameras, and if you somehow do get to the highway, it'll take you almost a full two days to get back to the city on foot."

I could hear the taunt in his voice, and my anger started to bubble up. "And how did you get all this stuff? Killing? I bet you just love it when you get a good few bucks from some innocent man you leave in a gutter to rot."

END stopped and turned to look at me, forcing a smile he said, "You think you know us already?" He sneered, "What about your brother? Last I checked he was the one mugging men on the streets and stealing a few pounds of drugs every night."

"He'd never kill anyone!" I snapped back.

"A mistake that will come and bite him in the ass one day. But I guess I should be nice and say he's lucky...having blood on your hands isn't the life most of us want." He looked - dare I believe it - sorry. For a moment I swear I saw someone else behind those cold eyes. But that person disappeared as soon as they came. "Your brother is in the bar; I'll take you to him."

"What makes you think I trust you to do only that?" I said leaning away from him.

"Because Luce, you're still holding my hand."

We both looked down, and lord behold we were.

A blush crept up my neck, and I tried to pull away.

"Awe, look at your blush." End teased, pulling me into his chest. "But even if your cute, you're still mine till I get what I want."

And what was that? I wanted to say, cause it seemed like his eyes were scanning my lips and trailing down my lower body. But we were interrupted by one of the guys. Chips I think was his name. The guy was ten times bigger than any fat man I've ever seen. He reminded me of a sumo wrestler; only he'd let himself go.

"Hey Boss we go—Oh," His face flushed red. "I'm sorry for interrupting you."

End quickly pushed me aside and straightened his jacket. "What is it Chips?"

Chips pointed to the bar, giddy like a small child. "Come and see for yourself. It's all over the news."

All Three of us ran to the club, now crowded with more members and girls than the previous night. Sting was sitting at a booth talking with Black Iron and seemed to be in perfect health. Thank god, but they were looking at the old TV on the wall, above the bar. The news was on, and two people, a man in a suit, and a woman in a yellow dress were discussing something about a traffic jam when suddenly the picture changed to show Mayor Kane being taken to the hospital.

"Shut up!" Laxus shouted above the chatter.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news story. At ten this morning Kane Johnson, Mayor of Fiore City Wyoming was attacked by unknown assailants. The Mayor seems to have been drugged and robbed and is currently being treated at Dickerson Hospital. The men responsible are still unknown and considered dangerous. More investigation is currently underway."

The men shouted out, raising their fist and patting one another on the back.

"Looks like we're one step closer to taking down Jiemma." Laxus laughed. "That cowered must be shitting bricks by now."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was great finally seeing that bastard suffer. Sting looked excited too, and when he looked my way, he gave me a thumbs up.

"You can go say hi," END leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I need to go, but tell your brother drinks are on me."

My jaw nearly hit the ground, making END laugh. He reached over and closed my mouth, giving me a wink. "Sting is starting to grow on me. Least I can do is give him a treat for obeying my orders."

I backed away. "We're not dogs."

"Jiemma seemed to think otherwise the way he ordered you and Sting about. Since your my new problem, I can treat you however I want, but I'll be a shit ton better than that old mother fucker ever was. Trust me, babe, you'll find I'm likable as long as I know I can trust you."

"I thought you did trust us?" At least I thought he did. END seemed to be nicer—or at least he didn't seem to want us dead.

"Trust is more than just following orders. It's like a family. You can't rely on someone who won't put their lives on the line for you. Even if you think otherwise."

I tried to stand taller, but the damn giant was almost a head taller than I was. I must have looked ridiculous trying to stare him down. "I can't exactly prove I'm trustworthy when I'm stuck in this place all day." Damn, that felt good to say.

END's dark eyes narrowed. For a moment I thought he was going to yell or grab my arm and drag me to that horrible little room and lock me there, but instead, END looked like he was thinking. Whatever those wheels in his head were cooking up, I didn't like it.

Of all the things I had to say, I just asked to be put in the line of danger. Great.

 **(Sting)**

I watched as END and Lucy talked. It was too loud to understand what they were saying, and sis had her back to me, so I waited till the Club Prez walked off, before I got out of the booth and made my way over to Lucy hoping to see her grinning and about ready to do a little dance from excitement.

But she looked nervous.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" I glanced at her dress and had to bite my lip from laughing. "You look like you've been outside playing with the squirrels."

She blinked at me. "I'm stupid like a squirrel. I just made a huge mistake."

Humor gone, I rested my hands on her shoulders. "What?"

Like a robot, Lucy just stared out vacantly. "I just told that jerk I would prove I'm trustworthy. But I spoke bigger words then my tiny brain could process."

Why on earth did I get a sister whose idea of explaining things is by saying it like a riddle? Was this the problem? She told END something in some strange language men has yet to understand and the guy took it the wrong way? Or did she just hit her head on something while I was away?

Gosh, it was puberty all over again.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Lucy your not making any—"

"I said I couldn't prove anything being locked up in this place all day. Meaning I just might have signed up for the next heist."

Oh. Fucking. Shit.

 **(Natsu)**

It took everything I had to walk away from that girl. Every fucking muscle in my body - especially down below my waist - wanted to stay and teach the blonde what else she could so with that sassy mouth of hers.

but as I sat down at the bar for a drink, the bitch Dimaria sat down in the seat next to me.

"You looked stress. My door's opened if you need some relaxation." She said suggestively, crossing her legs, letting her mini skirt bunch up and show a glimpse of her panties.

I turned away and ordered my usual, a bottle of Whiskey. I needed something strong right now if I was going to survive five minutes with this woman.

"I'm not doing this shit right now, so go and find some other bastard to screw," I growled back, making the whore's jaw drop.

I'd always regretted sleeping with her. I was young, stupid (ok, not that young since I'm only twenty-three), and I had one too many drinks that night. Dimaria liked to pick out the drunk guys at parties and then try and win them over with sex. She was a gold-digger who could smell when one of us had a pretty paycheck. Sadly I couldn't kick her ass out of the club, not unless she gives me a reason too.

The Red Dragons may be a ruthless bunch, but we never turn on our own even if we don't like them. We are family, and we don't need blood relations to feel protective to one another.

But even all the drugs in the world couldn't - and wouldn't - make me like the bitch.

When Mira came over with my drink, she gave Dimaria a dirty look, before setting a whole bottle of whiskey in front of me.

"You know the rules Dimaria. You leave the men alone unless they ask for you."

I held back a smile and took a long swing, and to my relief, Dimaria left. But not before she flipped Mira off and knocked over an empty beer bottle, causing it to roll off the counter and shatter.

"Why do we even put up with that woman?" Mira grumbled.

"Cause she hasn't done a fucking thing. I hate to say it, but she's smart not to cause any trouble besides a few fights." I glanced at the men and women around the room. "So tell me, where's Erza? I've noticed she's been gone lately."

Her lips were pressed into a know-it-all smile, Mira shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. She may have decided to hang around someone else for a while. Someone who I've noticed left a little while ago after he came back from a job." Pouring me another drink, she glanced over to a booth occupied by a couple currently in a fierce lip lock.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something?" I said.

"Oh, for heven—Jella you idiot. Don't tell me you've never noticed those two disappearing suspiciously at the same time?"

I nearly choked on my drink.

"I guess not." Mira sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand. "You act smart, Natsu, but your brain is a bit slow when it comes to non-club related things."

"Says the girl who doesn't know when not to stick her nose into other people's business," I said, finally getting air back into my lungs.

"Like how you look at Lucy like she's walking around naked?"

Oh, she just had to push that button didn't she? So I find Lucy attractive, it's not like I haven't been interested in other girls before.

Dimaria's face flashed in my head, and I winced.

"So what does Lucy got that catches your fancy? Sure she's pretty, but I know you look for more than outward appearances—or at least try to."

By this time I was grinding my teeth together and had to force my jaw to open so I could speak. Even then my words sounded heavy like I wanted to say the complete opposite. "I don't care about the girl. I just want Gildarts to be avenged and to get enough money to buy everyone here a vacation. The last thing I have on my mind is fucking the hostage."

Mira just smiled, giving me the creeps. The room seemed to drop in temperature as she took my empty drink.

"We'll just see about that, Natsu."

 **(Jiemma)**

"WHAT!" I Screamed.

Dobengal winced, but stood firm, with his hands clasped behind his back like a soldier. "It's true sir, Kane is in police custody. Our spies say the Red Dragons ambushed him and that they stole the shipment." He shifted uncomfortably. "Sir the Mayor has been dismissed from office, and we've lost a shit load of money from losing both Kane and the drugs."

Blinded by furry I slammed my hands on my desk, then violently shoved everything off, scattering papers and the contents of my ashtrays all over the floor. Then; still not satisfied, I picked up the wooden chair next to me and smashed it against the wall, breaking the sheetrock and splintering the chair into pieces.

I screamed and cursed till my lungs dried up.

"Sir?"

I glanced up through my disheveled hair at Dobengal and barked out my orders. "Get our men together, and make a call for me. We're going to slowly rip apart every last Dragon bastard till I can use em' for confetti."

"Yes sir, right away." Dobengal hurried off.

I sat back down in my seat and ran my hand along my face.

I knew this was END's way of revenge. I hated to admit it, but the son of a bitch was a formidable foe. But even he couldn't have pulled this heist off without inside information.

"Phantom," I spat out.

I rue the day I let the doormat into this gange. His nimble skills as a pickpocket were unmatched, and I had seen an opportunity to make myself a new asset for my business. Fool that I was, the bastard was too soft to be anything but a thief, and I turned my eye away thinking little about the matter.

Now I won't make that mistake again.

His sister wouldn't be an excellent way to get even. She'd give the gang a fun time and then when we've had enough, well just - ever so slowly - slit her throat and make Phantom watch it all. Or even better we'd send him a video, and he'd never have the chance to see his precious sister alive.

Or in one piece.

I chuckled at the thought. All the fun we'd have with the girl, and all the tears Phantom will shed as he tries to find her body.

And then he'd be next.

* * *

 **Ok, so first**

 **I've had people ask me how old Lucy is**

 **She's 19**

 **I'm sorry about not putting that down. I wanted it to come up later in the story, but I don't mind spoiling that for you.**

 **Second Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

 **I'd hug you all if I could**

 **And third**

 **I'm trying to keep my chapters 2500-3000 words long, but that's just the minimum amount I'm trying to write, so if I can I might try and write longer chapters.**

 **Yours truly**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


End file.
